<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In Trouble by TalleyBear</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27096172">In Trouble</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalleyBear/pseuds/TalleyBear'>TalleyBear</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Cipher is always Watching [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Metal Gear</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Awkward Romance, CyberLife Tower Connor | RK800-60 Has a Different Name, Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Deviant CyberLife Tower Connor | RK800-60, Deviant Upgraded Connor | RK900, F/M, Kidnapping, Love Confessions, Major Original Character(s), Past Rape/Non-con, Post-Peaceful Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human), Slow Romance, Upgraded Connor | RK900 Has a Different Name</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-09 03:53:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,269</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27096172</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalleyBear/pseuds/TalleyBear</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>*This is a prequel to Silence in Detroit.*</p>
<p>Still feeling guilt for everything he did as the Deviant Hunter, Connor is surprised at Beth's behavior when he meets up with her. In the end, the both of them end up in a very poor situation. Convinced that she might die, Beth admits something that he finds hard to believe.</p>
<p>*This does not feature anything from MGSV except for a few things: that I will explain later.*</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Connor (Detroit: Become Human)/Original Female Character(s), CyberLife Tower Connor | RK800-60/Original Character(s), Markus/Simon (Detroit: Become Human)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Cipher is always Watching [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1977700</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>In Trouble</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>* Potential trigger warning for the prologue. Mentions of rape in this chapter; however, it is only mentioned in a sentence. In future chapters of this, it will be mentioned more, and I will give warnings for it.*</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In Trouble</p>
<p>//Prologue//</p>
<p>12/3/2038; 10:34 P.M. Riverside Park.</p>
<p>Silence was present throughout the park as the android sat down on his bench. He looked down at the ground, his LED buzzing yellow as he contemplated why she had wanted to meet him there. It was also strange that she would ask to meet so late at night, and Connor wondered if something was wrong. "Beth, what're you up to..?" He asked to himself, before nearly jumping off of the bench as a familiar voice startled him.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry for asking to meet so late... I just.. I need some help."</p>
<p>Connor looked up at the other android, surprised to find that she looked to be crying. "Help with what?" He asked, and he focused on the yellow of her LED. "I... I want to remove it..." The male android got up from the bench and looked down at her. He was exactly a foot taller than her, and she definitely looked even smaller when he had stood up. Her cheeks flushed blue, and she reached a hand up to point to her LED.</p>
<p>"Your LED... Why?"</p>
<p>She looked away from him, and she now refused to meet his gaze. "I'm not ashamed of being an android if that's what you're thinking... It's just.. embarrassing..." The blonde android admitted, something else hidden in her tone. Connor had no idea what it was, but he was genuinely curious. "I get it, okay? But, why do you need me to help you..?" He questioned, and he blushed as she stepped closer to him.</p>
<p>To be honest, she had always made him nervous. Perhaps because of how awful he felt about his time as the deviant hunter and how he had spent time trying to catch her. "I trust you.. I know you won't hurt me." He avoided her eyes at that, and he heard her let out a sigh in response. "But you trust Markus and the others.. why don't you ask any of them instead-" His cheeks flushed an even deeper blue at what she did next.</p>
<p>Her lips pressed against his cheek, and she spoke softly after she pulled away. "I'll tell you later.. I promise." Connor stared at her wide eyed for a moment, before he finally nodded. "Here..." She grabbed his right hand gently and placed something in the palm of it. Connor looked down and spotted a switchblade, which was the one that she always carried with her.</p>
<p>"It shouldn't take much to remove it... Just do it." Beth told him, turning her head so he could get better access to her right temple. Part of him wondered why she did not do it herself if it was that easy, but he decided against asking her. "Okay... Be still." The RK800 said, before he opened the switchblade and almost hesitantly raised it. She closed her eyes in response, and he finally got the blade under the LED.</p>
<p>Concern fluttered in him as he saw her wince, but he continued even as her LED buzzed in protest. After a couple seconds, a popping sound was heard and he quickly caught it in his hand. The skin of her right temple quickly went back to normal. Beth opened her eyes to look at him, and he put it in her palm as she held a hand out. She stared at it for a moment, before she tucked it into her pocket.</p>
<p>Before he could lower his hand, she quickly grabbed it. Surprise fluttered across his expression and he watched as the skin of her hand peeled back. It only took him half a second to realize what she wanted, and he quickly shook his head at her. "You sure you want to be reminded of that time..? My time as the Deviant Hunter is not a pleasant thing to recall."</p>
<p>Her expression fell, and she was now glaring at him. He had definitely not expected that, "Seriously? You really think that what you did then, is worse than getting beaten nearly to death and raped..?" A huge wave of guilt hit him all at once at that, and he instantly apologized. "Beth, I'm so sorry... I didn't..." He could not even finish the sentence, and she nodded.</p>
<p>"I know..." She looked down at the ground and synthetic tears welled up in her eyes. "I know you feel guilty for how you acted before you deviated.. but that wasn't you." She told him, her baby blue eyes meeting his after a moment. "You don't have to... I know that a lot of androids only interface with those they trust the most." Connor shook his head and allowed the skin of his hand to peel back.</p>
<p>After a moment, his LED spun yellow as he processed the memories that she showed him. None of the memories involved any of bad things he had done to her, rather it showed the good things. When he had let her go at the Stratford Tower was the earliest memory shown. Other ones, including the moment he had given her his jacket when they had escaped from Jericho, showed that she thought more about the good moments rather than the bad.</p>
<p>"Beth..."</p>
<p>It was truly a surprise to him, that she did not hate him for what he had done. Connor had broken deviants down through force and threats, yet she still trusted him. At one point, he had even held a gun to her head. He just could not find a logical reason for why she would trust him but part of him wanted her to trust him. "When I first deviated.. I was lucky to have someone to help me... I can tell you're still struggling, Con.. I want to help you."</p>
<p>His eyes widened a bit at the suddenness of the nickname.</p>
<p>"Anyway... I need to head back to New Jericho." Beth said, before she wrapped her arms around herself. He simply stared at her for a moment, and he finally spoke softly. "Y'know, I'm sure Hank wouldn't mind if you came to the house with me..?" The smaller android was silent for a moment, before she finally spoke just as his expression fell. "That'd be nice... Just let me send a quick message to Markus."</p>
<p>"Of course."</p>
<p>•°•°•°•°•°•°•</p>
<p>12/3/2038; 10:42 P.M. Unknown Vantage Point.</p>
<p>"Do you have the shot?"</p>
<p>The android's LED circled yellow as the question was asked. He continued to stare down the scope, and he knew that he did. "Yes." He replied, his finger nearing the trigger as he watched both androids in the scope. Neither of them seemed aware of what was about to happen. "Then take it." The feminine voice ordered, and he said nothing as simply did as he was told.</p>
<p>After a second of waiting, he pulled the trigger twice. He watched through the scope of the rifle as both androids fell to the ground. "Good shots. I'm impressed." Something warm hit him then, and his chocolate brown eyes looked down at the ground. He lowered the rifle and got up from his position on the rooftop. "Meet back at base. I'll give you your reward then."</p>
<p>His cheeks flushed blue at that.</p>
<p>•°•°•°•°•°•°•</p>
<p>*<em>I know this was not that long, and I apologize for that. This is a prequel to Silence in Detroit, which I'm currently rewriting. I'm not sure how long in length I'm going to make this story, but it'll be long enough to get a bit of background to what happened before the events of Silence in Detroit. I hope you've enjoyed.</em>*</p>
<p>Sincerely, Talleybear.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>